The Path of The Desteny
by sekai no yami
Summary: Benang-benang takdir telah menyatu diantara Tiga bocah. Menyatu dalam suatu peristiwa, peristiwa yang akan merubah dunia. Dan mempermainkan mereka bertiga bagaikan boneka yang dimainkan oleh kunci takdir. Yang akan membawa mereka bertiga ke suatupertarungan yang sudah tertera dalam ramalan.


Chapter 1 The Beggining of Everything

Title: The Path of Destiny

Sumary: Benang-benang takdir telah menyatu diantara Tiga bocah. Menyatu dalam suatu peristiwa, peristiwa yang akan merubah dunia. Dan mempermainkan mereka bertiga bagaikan boneka yang dimainkan oleh kunci takdir. Yang akan membawa mereka bertiga ke suatupertarungan yang sudah tertera dalam ramalan.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

This fic by Sekai no Yami

Warning : Gaje, Typo, abal, OC ,ect

Karakter OC ini adalah hasi pemikiran saya sendiri, bukan orang lain. Kalau awal ceritanya mirip sama fic lain itu bukan berarti aku meniru seluruh alur ceritanya

Genre : Adventure, Friendship and maybe humor

Pairing : belum muncul tapi seiring jalan cerita pasti muncul

Dengan ini saya mempersembahkan fic ini, selamat membaca.

Chapter 1

" Jangan mendekat monster.."

" Dasar monster seharusnya Yondaime-sama membunuhmu waktu itu "

" Iya, kenapa juga Sandaime-sama masih mengijinkan dia tinggal di desa ini "

" Monster, lebih baik kau pergi dari desa ini sekarang "

Naruto, seorarang Jinchuriki kecil yang masih berusia 7 tahun kembali menghela nafasnya... tak berani untuk menatap mata warga desa yang sarat akan kebencian yang sangat pekat kepadanya.

'Mengapa...mengapa...mengapa, mengapa mereka selalu menatapku seperti itu ?!' teriak batin Naruto.

" MATI SANA MONSTER !" kata seorang anak yang terlihat seperti Genin sambil mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh di jalan...Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat dalam posisi terjatuhnya.

" Apa dia mati ?" tanya Genin yang tadi mendorong Naruto,

" Ti-tidak mungkin dia mati hanya dengan didorong ?!" kata salah satu warga yang tiba-tiba menjadi takut karena Sandaime sudah pernah mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak melukai apalagi membunuh Naruto... Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung berbalik ke arah warga desa.

" AKU BUKAN MONSTER ! AKU ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO ! DAN AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE SUATU SAAT NANTI ! DATTEBAYO !"

Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Akademi. Kini dia sedang berjalan di dekat akademi ninja. Dia melihat banyak anak-anak yang sedang dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Dia kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ke taman disana dia juga melihat anak-anak sedang bermain bersama orang tuanya.

' Aku juga ingin seperti itu ' batin Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

" Itadakimasu !" kata Naruto dengan wajah cerianya sambil memakan ramen instan yang dia buat. Bocah berkulit tan itu benar-benar menyukai makanan yang tidak sehat itu, bahkan dia menyebut makanan itu makanan para dewa. ( Author: .ck padahal makanan para dewa itu kan... Readers: Udah lanjutin aja ceritanya author{sambil melempari author nista itu pake sendal swallow yang lagi nge-trend di luar negeri} Autor: Ok Ok Ok ini lanjut^_^).

" Ah, kenyang..." kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang membuncit akibat menyantap 5 mangkuk ramen instan sekaligus.. Naruto pun mematikan lampu dapur dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Di ranjang, Ia kini sedang termenung seperti biasanya. Merenungi nasibnya. Merenungi kapan dia bisa mendapat teman. Merenungi segalanya.

'Siapa aku ? Kenapa aku disebut Monster. Siapa yang mau mengakuiku..' batin Naruto sedih. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di antara kedua pahanya. Naruto pun menekukkan badannya semakin dalam.

.

.

.

Iruka menatap buku pegangan yang akan menjadi kelas bimbingannya. Kelas itu adalah kelas Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Dengan memantapkan langkahnya dia pun melangkah masuk ke kelas. Zreegg...pintu kelas terbuka dan tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus papan tulis jatuh dan menghantam lantai dengan keras.

Iruka menatap penghapus itu beberapa saat dan kemudian matanya beralih ke arah bocah yang menyengir lebar sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa ke arahnya. Iruka menghela nafasnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas tersebut. Ketika baru beberapa langkah dari pintu masukdia tergelincir dan terjatih ke atas lantai kelas. Naruto yang melihat itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sudah berhasil mengerjai gurunya itu. Setelah tertawa dia segera memasang kembali wajah tanpa dosanya.

Otak Iruka yang baru selesai memproses itu pun akhirnya sadar. Setelah sadar dia pun menggeram dengan kesal, " NA...RU...TO," ucap Iruka dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Oke, oke, Aku mengerti. Sensei pasti menyuruhku untuk berdiri di depan kelas sambil megangkat satu kakiku dan datu tanganku." Ucap Naruto dengan lesu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba tubuhnya di tahan oleh Iruka. Naruto terkejutdan mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap bingung ke arah Iruka.

" Ada apa sensei ?" tanya Naruto.

" Kembali ke tempatmu sekarang Naruto," ucap Iruka penuh penekanan kepada Naruto.

" Tapi sensei..."

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian sekarang kembali ke tempatmu Uzumaki Naruto," kata Iruka tegas. Naruto terdiam... gerakannya terlihat menandakan bahwa dia kebingungan. Naruto pun melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Semua anak yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya menatap Iruka kebingungan.

" Padahal kuharap Naruto di hukum, iya kan Akamaru," ucap Kiba pada Akamaru anjingnya.

" Guk...Guk," balas Akamaru menyetujui.

Mata dari dua orang bocah menatap sekilas pada Naruto yang tengah berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

" Hn.." gumam tidak jelas dari anak yang berambut pantat ayam dan kemudian dia diam kembali sambil melirik ke arah luar. Dan tanpa di sengaja pandangannya bertubrukan dengan anak yang berambut putih.

" Jezz.." gumam tidak jelas dari anak yang berambut ubanan alias berambut putih dan kemudian dia menatap ke arah luar. Pandangannya bertubrukan dengan anak yang berambut pantat ayam.

Sandaime yang melihat kejadian itu hanya membetulkan letak topinya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan akademi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku di jalan sabil menjilat es krimnya. Saat itu ada dua orang Ibu-ibu lewat sambil membawa barang belanjaannya yang sangat banyak.

"Kau lihat dia. Itu dia monster itu.." kata salah seorang dari ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Dia kan ..." kata ibu yang lainnya " Monster itu.."

DEG. Hati Naruto terasa teriris-iris ketika mandengar dirinya dipanggil monster.

"Kuharap Sandaime memikirkan lagi tentang membiarkan dia tinggal di desa ini, "

" Ya, aku juga melarang anakku supaya anakku tidak bergaul dengan MONSTER itu,"

"Dasar. Tidak berguna."

BRUKK ! Belanjaan ibu-ibu itu terjatuh ke tanah dan berhamburan di atas jalan. Ibu-ibu itu langsug berteriak histeris.

"KYAA ! BELANJAANKU ! DASAR MONSTER KURANG AJAR !" teriak mereka bersamaan. Naruto yang sengaja menjatuhkan belanjaan ibu-ibu itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya danhanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan berteriak

" AKU BUKAN 'DIA' ! TAPI AKU ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO ! AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE SUATU SAAT NANTI DATTEBAYO !" teriak Naruto lalu berlari pergi dari tempat itu. Seorang bocah berambut putih yang melihat kejadian itu pun menolong ibu-ibu itu. Ibu-ibu yang melihat bahwa yang telah menolongnya adalah anak pahlawan Konoha hanya biisa berterima kasih.

" Arigatou, Raidon-sama."

" Ya," balas Raidon

Raidon pun pergi meninggalkan ibu-ibu itu dan menuju ke arah patung para Hokage.

.

.

.

.

Sore kini menghampiri Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, berjalan lesu di jalan yang berada di tepi sungai Konoha. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Mata safirnya menatap sedih ke arah jalanan Konoha.

Tanpa disadari matanya melihat seorang bocah yangsedang melihat matahari terbenam. Di belakang baju bocah itu terdapat lambang kipas dengan dua warna yaitu merah dan putih. Naruto tidak tahu lambang apa itu. Nsruto terus menatap bocahh itu sambil berjalan. Tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung batu yang lumayan besardan dia terguling ke bawah menuju aararh sang bocah berambut raven.

"AWAS PANTAT AYAAAAAM !" teriak Naruto. Sang bocah raven menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan kesal. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menahan tubuh Naruto dengan satu kakinya.

"Hn. Kau selamat, dobe" kata bocah itu dengan nada datarnya. Naruto lanngsung bangkit dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku dengan sebutan pantat ayam, dobe ?"bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Naruto memblikkan badannya.

" Heh, model rambutmu aneh. "

Sasuke memegang kepalanya "Tsk.." Sasuke kini berjalan ke arah tepi sungai dan

menatap matahari yang terbenam. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke..untuk beberapa

saat terjadi keheningan di antara keduanya..

Tiba tiba wajah Naruto berubah menjadin usil..dia berlari ke arah bocah itu sambil

berteriak "BASAHLAH BOCAH SOK TAMPAN DI KELAS !"

SETT ! CBUR ! coba tebak siapa yang tercebur ke sungai..

"Kau benar benar Dobe.." kata sang bocah raven "..Jika kau ingin menyerang

seseorang dari belakang, jangan mengeluarkan suara atau apapun.." bocah itu

meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang wajah kesal di sungai..

"HE-HEI..SASUKE PANTAT AYAM ! BOCAH SOK TAMPAN..BANTU AKU KELUAR DARI

SINI..HE-HEI..SASUKE ! SASUKEEEEE~ !

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang ada di patung Hokage tepatnya di patung Yondaime Hokage. Seperti biasa dia berjalan sambil menunduk tapi ada yang mengganjal pemandangan yang ia lihat. Disana seperti terjadi bekas pertarungan.

Daerah itu sekarang penuh dengan pohon-pohon yang terlihat hangus seperti tersambar petir. Ada juga batang pohon yang sudah tumbang akibat kerasnya air yang menerjang pohon-pohon tersebut.

Akhirnya dia melihat biang keladi dari pemandangan tersebut. Ternyata biang keladinya adalah bocah berambut putih yang sedang berlatih mengembangkan jutsu-jutsunya.

"Sugoi, hebat bisakah kau mengajarkanku jutsu itu ,uban ." Ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sedangkan anak yang dipanggil uban oleh Naruto itu hanya bisa memberikan Naruto pandangan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal coba. Anak seorang pahlawan desa di panggil dengan sebutan uban. Hey, yang benar saja dia yang selalu dihormati oleh rakyat Konoha sekarang dipanggil uban oleh anak ini.

" KAU ! MEMANGGILKU ! APA ! ? tanya Raidon dengan penuh penekanan di setiap perkataannya, bahkan dia mengeluarkan tekanan cakranya hanya karena diejek uban.

" He..hei, aa..apa..yang..kau...lakukan ? tanya Naruto tergagap-gagap karena tekanan aura Raidon yang begiitu kuat.

"AKU ! TANYA ! SEKALI ! LAGI ! KAU ! MEMANGGILKU ! APA ! ? tanya Raidon dengan penuh penekanan sekali lagi.

" Ti...tidak ak..aku...mengataimu...uban,...Raiii...Raidon-sama," ucap Naruto masih sama yaitu tergagap-gagap.

" Jezz, begitu lebih baik," ucap Raido sudah seperti biasa dan sudah menurunkan tekanan cakranya.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia sekarang terbengong-bengong akibat perubahan tingkah Raidon yang begitu aneh.

" Raidon-sama, bisakah kau mengajarkanku jurus-jurus sepertimu," kata Naruto dengan formal karena tidak mau menjadi korban tekanan cakra milik Raidon.

" Tidak bisa, jutsu-jutsu yang kupelajari belum tentu cocok dengan elemen milikmu. Sedangkan untuk mempelajari sebuah jutsu kamu harus mengetahui elemen dasar milikmu." Ucap Raidon. Sesudah berucap demikian Raidon langsung pergi dari Monumen Hokage.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun menjadi kesal.

" Dasar uban kalau tidak mau megajarkan sudah bilang aja." Ucap Naruto kesal tanpa sadar mengucapkan satu kata pantangan jika di dekat Raidon.

" NA-RU-TOOOOO !" teriak Raidon penuh penekanan detik selanjutnya Naruto sudah terkapar di atas tanah dengan mulut berbusa. Raidon pun pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terkapar.

.

..

...

...

To Be Continue

Author note: Hai minna ketemeu sama aku. Gomen ya minna jika Fic yang aku persembahin ini gak terlalu bagus banyak typo dll. Tapi jika di awalan ini ada yang sama dengan fic lain jangan ngira aku niru fic lain ini murni dari hasil pemikiran aku sendiri. Fic ini adalah ganti dari ficku yang pernah ku publish di akun lain tapi baru tiga reviewnya jadi aku putuskan bagaimana ketika kyubi waktu itumenyerang konoha bom bijuu nya bukan minato yang mindahin tapi ayah Raidon ( OC ) dan anggota Clan Kagami yang mindahinnya pakai doujutsu milik clan mereka yaitu _**Aimiragan**_ yang ketika mereka memindahkannya mereka kehabisan cakra dan mereka mindahinnya ke arah kompleks clan milik mereka. Habis itu yang menyebabkan si Raidon bisa selamat karena rahasia tunggu aja kelanjutannya...

Kalau Chap ini dipusatkan kepada Naruto seorang maka chap depan itu tentang Ocku aku akn memberikan flashback tentang penyerangan kyubi versi cerita ku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview the next chap :

" Mengapa ayah..mengapa.."/" _**Suiton : Suryuudan no jutsu "**_/" _**Raiton : Kuroi Kaminari "**_/" _**Ranton : Gijutsu Sutomu Kuchiku-kan no jutsu" **_/" Hah, hah, hah, lagi-lagi gagal "/

.

..

...

...

...

...

...R&R...

...OK...

...Sayonara...

Sekai no Yami OUT


End file.
